


All That Remains

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Everyone in Star Wars needs therapy, F/M, Force Visions (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: A story of survivors.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Leia Organa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	1. Yavin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobaleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobaleia/gifts).



> So, this is a mash up of a few of your prompts: "two of the three comforting the other after losing...the third", "something with them as a couple...on Endor", and "being a father to either old or new canon Leia kids". I love the idea of Cassian and Leia grounding each other, and healing together. And I think if Leia had someone in her life who looks before he leaps she might get a better ending, even if they end up leaping anyway. That's this story.
> 
> My headcanon is that Hera and Cassian met early in their years in the Rebellion and became close friends. I used that to get him off the beach, and because she fits the "survivor" theme. I hope it works for you.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

He knew it was a one way trip. Expected this ending since he was small. Cassian learned to build a bomb before he turned ten. He started trading secrets as a teen. His life was, and always had been, precarious.

He wasn't afraid of death but he wished Jyn wasn't with him. She'd stood up to the monsters of her childhood. She deserved to live, to thrive. He wished they had more time. If they had met earlier, or lived different lives, or if they were completely different people… She fit in his arms. They could be happy. Instead, they're on a beach at the end of the world. 

The end of this world certainly, but maybe. . . if the rebels got the message. . . if they saved the next world it was worth doing. Worth dying.

Cassian curled his hand behind Jyn's neck and held her as tight as he could. He felt her heart beating too quickly along with his own. The shared panic calmed him. A welcome contradiction in their final moments. Cassian closed his eyes to the blast and then—

He woke up.

Everything hurt. The wound from Krennic's laser blast and his subsequent tumble through the shaft had settled into a dull ache, but the whole rest of his body felt like it was on fire.

"Will they survive?" He recognized her voice. Hera. The fleet had followed them. He forced an eye open. His vision was blurred and the room too bright, but he could make out his friend's form, talking to a medic he didn't recognize. Hera hadn't asked if they will be okay; she knew better.

"He's badly burned," the medic answered. "But the bacta can heal that. If he makes it through the first 36 hours, he should fully recover."

Cassian's fingers fluttered as he tried to reach out. "Hera. . ."

"Cassian!" She covered his hand with both of hers. "Don't move, don't..." As she leaned closer, she came more into focus. She looked tired, pale. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and she needed a shower. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later when you're healed and the galaxy isn't blowing up."

"When isn't the galaxy blowing up?" the medic muttered. Hera shot him an angry look.

"Hera..." Cassian pulled her attention back. "Jyn..."

"She's here. She's..." Hera glanced to the medic again.

The man sighed. "Her eyes were open and... her wounds are more serious than his. We won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. If she wakes up."

Cassian's eyes grew wild. Hera bit her lip, but an alarm klaxon sounded before she could say anything more.

"I told you to shut those down in here!" The medic shouted and moved away to deal with it. Cassian tried again to open his eyes fully, to get a sense of where he was and what was happening, but his vision remained murky. Hera's tightened her grip on his hands.

"Don't worry. They're going to fix you right up. Jyn, too. You're heroes."

Cassian shook his head. "What..."

"Shhh." The Death Star plans were unaccounted for. The Senator from Alderaan's ship was captured over Tatooine but the rebels monitored Imperial chatter and that indicated they hadn't retrieved her bounty. The alarms suggested there was news or movement within the Empire. But Cassian didn't need to know any of that. All his energy had to be focused on healing. 

The medic reappeared, with two droids. "We have to move him into the tank."

Hera nodded, and leaned down to touch her forehead to Cassian's. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"For the thousandth time I do _not_ require medical attention. I only want to know the status of your reserves."

This voice sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn't Hera. Or Jyn. Whoever she was, she was angry.

"The Death Star debris will keep the Empire out for a few more days, a week at most, we need to leave and we need to leave now."

Cassian frowned. Death Star debris? Did she mean the weapon struck again, or was itself destroyed? How long had he been asleep?

A medic must have answered because the woman continued, "Fine. Get your patients ready to leave." She gave orders like she was born to it.

"Highness, you can’t mean—" the flustered medic protested.

Highness? Ah, Cassian realized, Alderaan's princess. She _had_ been born to it.

"—in critical condition! Moving them at this stage of recovery could kill them!"

"Well the Empire certainly will," she answered.

"Princess Leia, please, after everything you've been through—"

The voices moved further away, but not enough he couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about me worry about your patients!"

"I worry that—"

Leia gasped suddenly. "Jyn?"

_Jyn?_ Cassian struggled to sit up.

"What...how..." Her voice dripped pain, though the anger remained simmering beneath the surface.

"Miss Erso was on Scarif when—"

"Scarif?"

"Yes," the medic's voice grew louder again. "She was picked up along with Captain Andor..." The medic blinked at Cassian. "You're awake."

"And thirsty..." The man nodded and moved away to get him a glass of water.

Cassian swung his legs over and stood, approached Leia, standing over a capsule not unlike the bacta tank he'd been suspended in. It was mostly empty of liquid, however. Inside Jyn slept. Cassian noted the shine of her skin, and a few new scars. She remained connected to the tank through three tubes that supplied nutrients and helped her breathe. He brushed the surface with his fingers. It was cold. 

Cassian watched the princess a quiet moment. "You know her?" 

Leia nodded. "Yes, she came...she came to Alderaan with Saw Gerrerra." It felt like a lifetime ago. "I haven't seen her in a few years." Leia had become more and more engrossed in politics, and Gerrerra had a falling out with Bail Organa. They lost touch. "I didn't know she was... Why was she on Scarif?"

Guilt flickered in Cassian's eyes. "It was her mission."

"Hers?"

"Yes. Rogue One."

"Jyn was..." Leia choked on sorrow as the full impact of the last week hit, a sudden wave of fear, anger, and despair. She swayed in place as sobs wracked her body.

"Princess?" Cassian stepped close, arms raised to catch her if she fell. "Princess—"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I— I— I—" There were no words to describe her misery. She dropped forward and Cassian pulled her into a tight embrace. The medic arrived, met Cassian's eyes over Leia's head. He motioned for a droid to retrieve a sedative, but Cassian shook his head. He adjusted his grip, set his feet, and held her until the tears wore out and she fell into a welcome sleep against his chest.


	2. Hoth

The cold hit as soon as the Ghost's rear door opened. Cassian followed Hera and Chopper down the plank, Wedge and Rex just behind. Across the way, Leia, Luke, and Han disembarked the Falcon, then Chewbacca and their droids. They all spilled into the crowded landing bay, mostly empty of other people though a few mechanics wandered from ship to ship and there were sentries at the doors. 

"This place is going to be murder on the engines," Hera murmured. She'd been quiet most of the way to Hoth from Ryloth, where she'd left her young son with his grandfather. The war required too much sacrifice of them all.

"This isn't it..." Han frowned. "Is it?"

"These are the coordinates provided by Admiral Ackbar," Threepio said, Artoo and Chopper beeping in agreement.

Eight pairs of eyes peered around the bay, gray in the dim light and half covered in snow. Outside was a wasteland. Inside their breath puffed in tiny clouds when they spoke.

"It's freezing," said Luke, who grew up in a hot desert climate.

"It's empty," said Wedge, who was used to the cities of Corellia, Coruscant, and Lothal.

"It's the middle of nowhere," said Han, who depended of bustling starports for his liveliehood.

"That's the point," said Leia.

"What's the point?" Han pressed his boot into the slush on the ground. "Misery?"

"It's distant and inhospitable," she said. "And even if— when— the Empire finds us they will be at a disadvantage." The Rebellion fleet was as disparate as the Imperials were uniform. 

"If you say so."

Leia crossed her arms and glared in irritation. "I do."

Han crossed his arms and smirked. "Great, your worship."

She rolled her eyes. "Unpack the ships," she said — ordered — and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Luke called.

"Command."

Hera directed Wedge, Rex, and the droids to empty the Ghost's cargo. Cham had donated a dozen crates of medical supplies and a handful of scrap that could be used to repair ships or droids. Luke offered to help while Han and Chewie argued the questionable merits of staying on this sludgeball. Cassian followed Leia into the corridor that led to their base of operations. 

The war room was reminiscent of its predecessor. In between the evacuation of Yavin and the construction of Echo Base on Hoth, strategy meetings were conducted over coms and with holos, and missions took place across the Empire's strongholds. The rebels were used to these methods, but a base allowed them to amass and coordinate their power. It was a necessary step to taking down the imperials. 

The war room was crowded and loud with scores of people chattering at viewscreens and into headsets. One general looked over at their entrance and gestured for them to join him by the green screen in the center of the room.

"Princess. Captain."

"General," Leia said. Cassian nodded with deference.

"Do you have a report from Ryloth?"

"Yes, sir," Cassian answered and launched into a description of the aid provided by Hera's father, and the status of the settlement. Leia watched with alert eyes. They'd become closer over the past long months. Friendly, if not friends — she would call them friends, but she's uncertain he'd agree. Cassian was an enigma, as quiet as Luke and as guarded as Han. He'd met her at her worst, and most vulnerable, but he'd not held it against her. He was protective of her, always around, watching from the periphery. But he was unobtrusive, and he followed her lead. He made her feel safe.

Jyn was still in stasis. Alive, but not awake. She was breathing on her own but brain scans were inconclusive. Her capsule journeyed with them throughout the post-Yavin campaign and now to Hoth, but each day hope for recovery dimmed. Cassian and Leia both talked to her. About their days, their fears, their desire for her to wake up and join the fight. They whispered secrets and wished their loneliness away.

Cassian wrapped up his report and Leia added a few thoughts. The general thanked them and suggested they get settled, it would be night soon. The tunnels back to the hanger were narrow and darkly lit. Cassian placed a hand on Leia's arm to steady her. It reminded her of an incident a few weeks back, a run in with a handful of stormtroopers in an alleyway. She'd blasted two but a third rushed her, too close to shoot. Cassian pulled her behind him and thrust his blaster into the trooper's chest, shoving him back far enough to get a shot off. 

Leia looked up into Cassian's eyes, dark and intense. "Do you always throw the first punch?"

"What?"

"Rogue One," she said. "It was an unsanctioned mission."

Cassian had expected her to ask about it as soon as she'd regained consciousness after that first meeting. He'd expected her to blame him for Jyn's condition. Instead, she'd quietly made space for him in her life. Introduced him to Luke and Han. Sought him out for meals. Met his gaze in the shadows and... smiled. She never pushed him to talk or socialize past his comfort level. Even now, he sensed she would accept it if he chose not to answer. And given that, he knew he must.

"I've fought this war my whole life. We couldn't wait on this, not in the face of..."

Leia grew pale and turned away.

"I'm sorry," Cassian said.

She waved her hand. "No I. . . You," She glanced up again to meet his eyes. "You saw..."

_Alderaan split into a million pieces of rock and fire._

Cassian nodded. "Yes."

"On Scarif." With Jyn.

"And Jedha, too."

Her lip trembled. "No one else..." She couldn't complete the thought. Couldn't say it aloud.

He nodded, understanding. Leia echoed the nod and they continued down the corridor, his hand on her arm.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" Cassian asked.

Hera raised an eyebrow, a smile tugged at her lips.

He frowned, confused. Hera laughed. He followed her eyes to Leia and his frown deepened. "No."

"Why not?" She was still laughing.

There were too many reasons to articulate. "She's— and I'm—"

Hera shook her head, seriousness replacing her amusement. "You're wrong. She's just like us." Leia was born into the Rebellion. Raised to fight, as they had been. She was far more in the spotlight. But in the dark and cold on Hoth, they were all in it together.

Cassian shook his head. "Leia is an idealist."

"And we're not?"

He looked away. Hera was a believer. She'd dared to fall in love. Brought a child into this world, and left him behind to build the future his father died for. He knew every time she'd spoken to Jacen and Cham— she lit up for the rest of the day, and cried through the night. Hera was an idealist. Like Leia. Like Jyn.

Cassian shook his head again. "I'm not." 

Hera pressed his hand. She did not believe him.

* * *

The evacuation order sounded again and a burst of cold air blew over them as a transport launched with a fighter escort in close pursuit.

"This is your fault," Hera hissed at Han. He'd destroyed a probe droid and now the imperials were at their door.

"Someone sent that droid here for a reason," Han shot back. The Empire had no reason to be in this system, no reason but the Rebel base. Someone, somewhere, had let slip their location. It was the only explanation. Because if the Empire had enough resources to blanket the galaxy with probes regardless of intel. . . Well, how did they stand a chance against that?

Hera sighed. "Sorry." She was so full of anger all the time these days, and Han bore the brunt of it. Their arguments were a common sight in the tight corridors of the base. Rex worried like a mama hen and Wedge snickered at them to "get a room", but their verbal sparring was neither malicious nor flirtatious. Or at least not _only_ flirtatious. Han understood if she didn't get out her frustrations she'd go mad.

"Hey." She glanced over to find him watching her with concern. "Your ship ready to go?"

She nodded. "Chopper's running a diagnostic. I have to find Cassian."

He was probably in the war room, with Leia. Luke and Wedge were battling with the rest of their squadron, and Rex was on the bridge of one large transports.

Hera stepped toward the tunnel, but she hesitated. She'd lived through enough of these moments to know not to leave things unsaid, but there was too much to say when the sky was quite literally falling. The floor shook as another ship lurched into the sky and she felt a hand close over hers.

"Come on," Han said, and pulled her toward the tunnel. They ran together to command.

"We need to leave." Cassian grabbed Leia's arm as she passed, met her angry eyes. "It's time."

"The transports—"

"Are launching." He pointed to the green display that showed the progression of the rebels escape. "Except the one waiting for you." Leia glared, but he was right. Leadership required delegation, too. She nodded and gave the order to evacuate the room once the final transport was away. Then she followed Cassian to the corridor. 

"Cassian!"

"Hera?"

"What are you still doing here?" Leia demanded. "You have your clearance to leave."

"Don't worry. We're leaving." Han turned back toward the hanger bay, pulling Hera along with him.

"Cassian!" she shouted for him to follow.

"I need to get Leia to her ship."

A blast hit somewhere and the walls shuddered around them. Leia blinked at the door in front of her. Medbay...

A shout came over the comm system. _Imperial troops have entered the base. Imperial troops have entered—_

"That's it," Han said. "Grab her if you have to _—_ "

Another blast rocked the base and the walls started to crumble around them. A rockslide split the tunnel in two, stranding Han and Hera on one side, Leia and Cassian on the other.

"We're cut off." Cassian swore. "Leia, where are you going?" She disappeared into the medbay. "Leia!"

"Cassian!" Hera shouted from the other side. "Take the Ghost. You can reach it from the corridor on the other side of medical."

"I'll get her out on the Falcon," Han added.

"Right." Cassian pressed a hand to the new wall of snow and said a silent prayer. "Go!"

The medbay was in shambles. A handful of dead rebels and broken droids were strewn across the floor, one bacta tank sprayed liquid into the room, and medical detritus was scattered everywhere. By the far wall Leia stood over Jyn's stasis chamber, fallen and damaged.

"Help me."

Cassian crossed to her side, reached out a hand. "Leia..."

"Please!"

He joined her struggle to lift the capsule, worked together, but nothing budged.

Leia started to shake. Cassian tried again to take her hand.

"We have to go."

"No."

"Leia." He said her name like a prayer, a plea.

"We can't leave her—!" She stepped away, scanned the room for something to give them leverage.

"Listen to me." He grasped her wrists, met her eyes. "She's gone. The ceiling is falling. And the Empire is here. We have to go."

Leia pulled away with a murderous expression and she stalked back to Jyn. To Jyn's body. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned in close and brushed her lips. Carefully she pulled up the kyber crystal Jyn always wore and dropped it around her own neck before returning to Cassian. With a final look to their fallen comrade he ushered Leia out of the room.

"This way!" Cassian directed, pulling Leia up on to Hera's ship. "Sit down and strap in." He took the pilot's seat and started flicking switches, shouting for Chopper to take off. The droid sputtered a string of beeps and whirrs with clear agitation.

"She's with Han."

Chopper pointed at the door and sputtered again in distraught binary.

"She'll be fine. She's with friends," Cassian said. Leia nodded. Chopper was unimpressed. "Look, Hera entrusted me with her ship— "

The droid grunted.

"Fine, she entrusted _us_. And if we don't get it off this planet in one piece she'll dismantle us both."

This, finally, had the desired effect and Chopper trundled over to plug in to the Ghost, still muttering as he input the coordinates for launch. As they lifted up and out of the base, Leia caught sight of one dark silhouette against all the white.

Darth Vader.

* * *

Leia grew up in a palace. It was vast, intricate, beautiful, ancient. And it was home. They lived under the shadow of the Empire her whole life and her parents were wrapped up in affairs of the state and galactic politics. But the Organas also took to time to be a family. Leia knew she was loved. 

But as much as she enjoyed exploring the palace— particularly the dozens of hidden passages in the walls —she was happiest outdoors, or on a ship. She'd known her father's ship intimately, and was getting a handle on the Falcon, mainly because Han loved to show it off. Hera was less annoying about it, but she was just as proud of the Ghost, and of the cozy atmosphere she'd cultivated on it. Leia noticed it the first time she encountered the Spectres on Lothal. So much had happened since then. So much loss. It was silly, but as they sped away from the assault, it felt like the ship was mourning, too. 

"That's odd."

Leia turned from her silent vigil at the window. "What?"

Cassian frowned. "I'm not sure, but I think... most of the Imperial fleet went after the Falcon."

"That's not odd. It's the ship that delivered the Death Star plans to the Rebellion and then helped blow it up."

"That's not what I meant. It appears they flew into an asteroid field."

Leia sat up and leaned forward to look at the screen. " _In_ to?"

He nodded. "And I can't pick up the signal any longer."

"And the Empire..." 

He nodded again. "Followed them in."

Leia paled. "We have to go after them." She swung her legs down and gestured to the droid.

Cassian placed his hands over hers and pulled them away from the readout. "No."

She stared up at him. "Cassian, we have to."

"It would be madness."

"But—" 

Leia tried to pull away but he tightened his grip on her arms.

"Listen to me." She grew still, but seething. "Han and Hera are both better pilots that I am, and they're flying a faster ship with stronger shields."

Leia's lip trembled and she looked away. Cassian relaxed his hold and let go. Neither moved for a long moment.

Leia shook her head. "No. We have to try." She reached for the controls. Cassian raised his hands to grab her again.

"Leia—"

"I refuse to lose anyone else!" she shouted and struggled against his grasp, her whole body tense with fury.

"I refuse to lose you!"

The declaration echoed in the sudden silence. Leia wrenched her hands away and melted into her seat, clutched fists against her chest. Her eyes were a storm. How dare he admit to caring about her _now_. How _dare he._

Cassian looked away from her accusing eyes. The air felt heavy. It was hard to breathe.

"Hera is my oldest friend. We were children when we met. She saved me..." His voice was low and barely above a whisper. "And she has a child. A little boy who already lost his father."

Chopper moved closer to Cassian and touched his arm to the captain's knee. He cooed sadly. Cassian took a deep breath and met Leia's gaze.

"If we follow her in, she will focus on us. Han will focus on you. It's safer for them to stay away."

Silence stretched between them. Leia let out a shaky breath. She thought she should cry, but she didn't have any tears left. Finally, she nodded and turned away. Cassian set a course to swing around the asteroids, but close enough to track the ships as long as they could.

Leia watched the stars streak by, her fingers curled around Jyn's crystal, her heart pounding in her ear.


	3. Bespin

Chopper's excited beeping stirred Leia from her stupor and Cassian from his guilt. The astromech clamped his grips over each of their hands and tugged. When they stood he shot back out of the cockpit to the antechamber just beyond. Cassian and Leia shared a concerned look as they followed.

The droid was hopping back and forth pointing at an exposed communications port. Cassian's eyes widened and he reached out to input a code.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"A holo."

"Who from?"

Cassian glanced at a small screen. "It originates on the lead star destroyer—"

Leia swatted his hand away. "Don't open it!"

"It's encoded," he explained. "See here, this frequency?" Leia nodded. "That's Fulcrum." Cassian was one of a handful of rebels who worked under the name. Leia dropped her hand and he pressed a button on the comm. After a moment a holo of Hera blinked into sight. 

_Cass, I hope you're there, I hope you get this. We're heading to Bespin— Cloud City, to meet up with Lando Calrissian._ She detailed a plan to lay low with friends until it was safe to head to the rendezvous. As they listened Leia reached for Cassian's hand and threaded their fingers together. Cassian nodded for Chopper to input the coordinates attached to the missive and they leapt into hyperspace.

* * *

They were debating how to identify themselves— refugees from Alderaan? mention the Rebellion? give Han's name? —when he saw it.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Chopper, position the ship for stealth." The droid sped over to the connector port, beeping as he went. "Yes," Cassian answered. "Keep hidden from all of them."

Frowning, Leia leaned over Cassian to get a look at what spooked him.

"An imperial shuttle," she gasped, and grabbed his arm. "It's a—"

"Trap," Cassian agreed.

The ship trembled as it adjusted to Chopper's stealth flight pattern. Cassian and Leia fell back into their chairs.

"We have to warn them," Leia said.

"How?" Hera's message called for radio silence and the Falcon wasn't equipped to pick up Fulcrum's frequency if she wasn't monitoring for it.

"I don't know, I'm thinking."

Cassian's eyes narrowed in thought. "Why is the Empire so focused on the Falcon?"

Leia chewed her lip. "Han is always saying there's a bounty on his head."

"Because he's a smuggler not—"

"A rebel?" Cassian nodded. "Maybe Han isn't the target."

He considered. "Hera?"

Leia shook her head. " _We're_ on Hera's ship."

"...You," Cassian said. Leia shook her head again. She was high profile, sure, but not dangerous. Not worth following into an asteroid field. She breathed in sharply and Cassian turned. Their eyes met with shared perception. 

Leia whispered what they both realized. "Luke." It wasn't widespread knowledge that Luke destroyed the Death Star, but neither was it protected information. But his status as a companion of— apprentice to — Jedi Master Kenobi was the more dangerous, and enticing. Much of the Rebellion's leadership had worked alongside the Jedi Order. They respected the mantle, and the Skywalker name, and saw Luke as the legacy of mythic heroes. Destroying him would be a victory for the Empire on many levels.

"But Luke isn't here," said Cassian. "Maybe they will move on once they realize—"

"No." Leia's eyes locked on the imperial shuttle outside the window. "I know how Vader works. He'll use them. Hurt them. He'll lure Luke here."

"And he will come?" She nodded. "How can you be sure?"

"It's what I would do."

She spoke with a clear voice and haunted eyes. A small part of Cassian wanted to turn around. To jump into hyperspace and leave all of it behind. Their friends, the fight, the Rebellion, all of it. He wanted to save Leia as he couldn't save Jyn. To free her.

But their escape would solve nothing. Leia would fight her way back, as soon as possible and through him if need be. She would never forgive him. And neither of them could ever truly escape. Regardless of the outcome of this battle or the war entire, they would never be free of the sin of survival.

Anyway, Chopper would never leave Hera to the Empire and the Ghost would be significantly harder to pilot with the droid deactivated.

Cassian leaned across the aisle, cupped Leia's cheek and gently nudged her to take her eyes from the shuttle, now landing on one of the city's floating hangers. He met her gaze with intensity. "I have an idea."

* * *

Stormtroopers are slow and easily distracted; they slipped past the shuttle guard with little trouble. There were no troops on board, and to Cassian's trained eye it appeared Vader allowed few to no others past the interior doors at all. 

Leia peered past the door into the dark lord's inner sanctum. It was cluttered and disorganized. "What do you expect to find?"

"Clues." The disarray pleased him. It indicated Vader was prone to carrying personal belongings in case of swift retreat.

"What kind of clues?" Leia had experience in subterfuge, but not in reconnaissance.

"Clues we can use."

She responded with an exasperated sigh. It made him smile despite the seriousness of the situation. Cassian turned to explain.

"You said you know how Vader works." Leia nodded. "He uses people." She nodded again. "Plays on his enemies' emotions." She frowned. "This tells me he understands what it is to risk, and what it is to lose."

Leia had never seen this side of Cassian close up. The analyst, yes, but he was so cold and calculating. So different from the man she'd come to know.

"What does Darth Vader love?" he asked.

Leia shook her head, angry eyes flashed. "He's a monster."

"Monsters are capable of love." Leia shivered under the intensity of his look and he lowered his eyes. They rustled through the clutter in awkward silence. Cassian picked up a strange looking shaft, what looked like part of a weapon. "What's this?"

Leia peered at the object as he handed it over. It was lighter than it looked, with intricate crafting. She turned it over in her hands, pressed a button and a shaft of blue light sprung into focus. "Lightsaber," she said with some wonder.

Cassian frowned. "A Jedi he killed?" Leia shook her head, eyes still on the light. She didn't know.

"Well, the rest of this is junk." He waved dismissively. "Some old posters, bits and pieces of tech, most of it seems broken."

Leia deactivated the lightsaber and attached it to her belt. 

* * *

The Falcon's landing gear lowered and their friends stepped off onto the platform. Leia and Cassian watched from above, concealed in scaffolding. A small party greeted Han and Hera, led by a man in a cape.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler. You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled." A tense moment passed, then the man pulled Han into a bear hug. His next words were muffled and didn't carry to the observers, but when he caught sight of Hera he grinned and called out. "And Hera! You are more beautiful than I remember." He pressed his lips to her hand. "What are doin' with this old—"

"Okay, that's enough." Han stepped between Hera and their friend.

"Are you—?" The man glanced between the pair. "You _are_."

"Shut up." Han grabbed Hera's hand and walked toward the doors. Chewbacca fell in step behind.

"Baron Calrissian, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations—" Threepio failed to catch the administrator's attention; he waved the droid away and followed his friends inside. But as he passed below the hidden rebels they saw a deep sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

The doors slid open to reveal Lando's smiling face, but Han had a blaster pressed against his neck before they fully closed. "You sold us to the Empire?!" Lando's wide eyed stare took in Han's fist clutching Lando's shirt and the pistol pointed at his head. Hera stood on the other side, another blaster leveled directly at him, and Chewbacca loomed behind her, ready to strike at the first hint of attack. Behind them Cassian and Leia stood, unarmed but glaring in accusation. Threepio was across the room, muttering "Oh dear, oh dear" but Chopper, positioned to Hera's right, was waving his arms and shooting off sparks, the most murderous of the whole group.

Lando raised his hands in surrender. "I had no choice. This city— These people depend on me."

"Their mistake." Han snarled. He thrust Lando into a chair. "What's the plan?"

"Vader made a deal with a bounty hunter. He's taking you." Lando glanced from Han to Hera, both still training blasters at his chest. "Hera and Chewie can stay with me."

"Over my dead body."

Lando blanched. "I didn't know about the bounty hunter when I agreed to deceive you. They arrived just before you did, threatened a blockade, what would you have me do?"

"I wouldn't want friendship to get in the way of your profit margins."

"The city would starve under the Empire!"

Han loomed, menacing, hands raised to fire or strike or both.

"Han!" He turned to meet Hera's eyes. "He's right."

"He's right to sell us to—"

"No," she said. "But protecting the city... that's why we're all in this fight." They shared a long look. Hera touched his arm and Han lowered his fist and holstered his blaster. He threw himself into a seat opposite Lando and crossed his arms, but didn't pull away when Hera moved her hand to his shoulder.

Lando glanced around the room again. No one was threatening to shoot him any longer but they all remained tense. "So... what's _your_ plan?"

Threepio muttered another "Oh dear." Chewbacca echoed it with a moan. Han, Hera, and Cassian looked to Leia. Lando followed their gaze to the princess. She raised her jaw, defiant.

"We're going to kill Darth Vader."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Hera nodded emphatically at Han's words. "Because it's a terrible idea that's going to get us all killed." Though to be fair, it was hardly the first time any of them had been in that position.

"You flew into an asteroid field," Cassian said.

"That had better odds than this!" Han pointed at Threepio. "Don't!"

Leia touched his shoulder, her eyes on the corridor, waiting for the guard to pass on their hour-ish long rotation. "We have the element of surprise."

"Can't he read minds?"

Leia shook her head. "Not mine." She pat his shoulder and crept out to take her place behind a column.

Han turned to Cassian. "What's gotten into her?"

Cassian didn't answer, simply moved into position. He found Leia's eyes across the way and nodded, once. She sent back the ghost of a smile, then hid as Lando moved forward to open the door.

Vader was prepared for a fire fight and plucked blasters from Han's and Hera's hands practically before the door finished opening. Nor was he surprised to see Lando fighting on their side. Attachment was weakness, easily exploited. He barely noticed Cassian, and the Wookie and decidedly angry droid were hardly a match for a Sith lord. Two, three, five, ten, eighty, however many rebels they threw at him, Vader was prepared. He was even prepared for the hum that indicated someone had drawn a lightsaber. This whole plot was set in motion to get Luke Skywalker's attention, to draw him out, bring him to Vader. He smiled behind his mask as he turned to see he son.

But it wasn't Luke, it was Leia. And the weapon she held was not Anakin's, but Obi-Wan's. 

The plan was for Leia to distract Vader so the others can get in under his defenses and strike. Despite Leia's proclamation, the preference was to capture, but she felt no regret imagining his death. The child of nobles, Leia had experience with sabers and duels. She didn't know the specifics of lightsabers but what she lacked in skill she made up in flair— and more importantly, an iron will.

Vader found himself curious. He was forced to acknowledge the princess of Alderaan had never backed down from him, and despite her novice abilities, she wasn't now. Unfortunately for her, a split focus wasn't enough of a weakness and he was still able to ward off the others while fighting her. Leia set her jaw, and changed her tactics.

"Is that all you got, old man?" She ducked and jammed her saber against his calf, a move out of a brawl rather than a duel. 

"You are using that saber like a tool. To a Jedi the lightsaber is an extension of their self."

Leia hid her grin. "I won't take Jedi lessons from an Imperial!"

"Then you will die quickly." Vader feinted and spun to strike.

Leia thrust the saber up to meet his. "My father taught me well."

Vader grunted. "Bail Organa was a weakling diplomat."

"Diplomacy is not weakness!" Leia thrust forward with every word, but Vader met each strike.

"Diplomacy. Democracy. Republic." He mocked. "You talk and talk and do _nothing_!"

Leia fell backwards under his attack, but rolled away and scrambled to her feet. "And it's better to destroy entire civilizations?! How many billions have you murdered to prove your strength?!" She screeched as his blade sliced her shoulder.

Vader leaned in to pin her against the wall. "How many have you killed to prove you are right?"

Leia pushed forward with all her might but he didn't budge. Nor could she move her saber arm. She raised her chin in defiance. "Someone has to stand up to you! To defend the good people of the galaxy."

"The Empire was _built_ to defend the 'good people of the galaxy'. Every star destroyer, every soldier, every weapon." He wrenched Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of her hand and threw it away. "This is the result of defense!"

Leia trembled, but she refused to look away. "Alderaan was peaceful."

Vader stepped back and raised his blade to her neck. "Alderaan made you."

A tear slipped down Leia's cheek.

"Leia!" Cassian screamed but Vader heard another voice.

_Leia! Padmé named her daughter as Obi-Wan looked on, the infant's twin in his arms._

"Wha..." Vader shook his head, lost focus on the girl just long enough for her claw away and grab her weapon.

_A kick that strong must be a girl._

Vader stared at the blade and the young woman who held it with fire in her eyes.

_Ani, I'm pregnant._

Vader closed his eyes, but the visions persisted.

_Obi-Wan told me this lightsaber is my life._

Vader felt a pounding in his chest. The Anakin in his vision placed the lightsaber in Padmé's hands and pressed her fingers closed around it.

_This lightsaber is my life._

Vader opened his hand and the red saber fell to the floor, clanging as it rolled away. Han, Hera, Cassian, Chewbacca, and Lando all fired. Vader fell to his knees under the barrage and pitched forward. Leia tightened her grip on the hilt of the lightsaber.

_My wife and I will take the girl._

Leia blinked at the voice of her father. Vader raised his head. He heard it, too.

_We've always talked of adopting a baby girl._

Leia raised the saber. Perhaps Alderaan made her for this moment. The light of the blade bounced off Jyn's crystal on her neck and filled the room with artificial starlight.

 _She will be loved with us._  
  
Leia dropped her arms. Deactivated the lightsaber and replaced it at her belt. And then all her strength gave out and she fell, dropped like a doll, exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Leia! Leia!" Cassian shouted but she heard it as if from far, far away. "Leia!" He dropped beside her, grabbed her shoulders, pressed his fingers tightly around her arms. "Leia."

She looked up, raised her eyes to his, so wide with fear and hope and— something else. Something just for her.

Leia smiled and drew him into a deep kiss.


	4. Endor

"You don't scare me!"

Vader stepped back and dropped his shoulders. Many of Luke's students, and their parents, still tensed when he called their name, or simply entered a room. But no matter how menacing he tried to be, Leia's eldest was never phased. He deactivated the white saber and bowed as Luke taught, to indicate the end of sparring.

"Your skills grow daily, child," the former Sith praised his prize pupil. She rivaled Jacen, and he was five years older. "But I worry you are too like your uncle."

"Luke?" His granddaughter scrunched up her nose in confusion. Luke was easily the calmest and wisest and most respectable Jedi of all— and she had never once in her life been compared to him.

Vader chuckled. "Han."

 _Oh,_ she mouthed, and broke into a wide grin. "Race ya!" she shouted and ran off into the woods toward the village. Vader followed at a leisurely pace. Racing was far in his past but he no longer missed it. Young Jyn and her brothers were his legacy.

* * *

Luke, who'd dreamed of his heroic father throughout childhood, and whose soul was defined by compassion, accepted the truth about Vader readily. For Leia, who only ever wanted to be as good, and smart, and brave as Bail Organa, and who burned with a passion not unlike Anakin's, it took time, and empathy, and work. But ultimately, the defection of Vader ended the war. It took years to bring down Palpatine, and it would takes decades to undo all the harm the Empire wrought, but if Darth Vader can give up power for love, there was hope for the rest of the galaxy.

Cassian never left Leia's side, but instead of following her in shadow, he joined her in the light. She had faced the monsters of her childhood and deserved to thrive. He assigned himself the task of making sure she did. And it brought them three children: twins Jyn and Ben, and their little brother Anakin. All three were strong in the Force and started training with Luke at a young age. The academy— which was little more than a handful of clearings in the woods, but they made do — boasted about twenty students, also including Jacen Syndulla and his sister Jaina Solo, and Grogu, a youngling who'd been hidden during the purge. Vader assisted his son, and led courses in tactics that were open to non-sensitives, but Luke was the Master.

And after lessons, the students and their teachers returned to the village and their families.

* * *

Cassian heard and smelled the encampment long before he approached the light. He paused at the midpoint of the wooden bridge to watch the scene before him.

A large bonfire dominated the center of the celebration— the anniversary of the Emperor's defeat — and its warmth filled the night. He noticed visitors among the crowd. Lando regaled the children with stories of the Rebellion. Wedge and Luke had an intense discussion on the steps. Zeb and Kallus joined Hera and Han by the fire. Rex hovered over little Anakin. And Leia stood at the edge of the bridge, watching as he was. Her hair flowed long down her back, loose and beautiful. Free.

"Papa!" Jyn ran up the bridge, her kyber necklace bouncing on her chest, and threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Hello, princess." She scrambled onto his back. "Oof, you're getting too big for this." Jyn only laughed and he carried her the rest of the path. He set her down when they reached Leia and she ran to join the rest of the children. They appeared to be playacting the Emperor's death, with Vader acting as Palpatine. Somewhat macabre, Cassian thought, but then his father-in-law was a cyborg supervillain (reformed). Macabre was their niche.

"Hello, princess," he said again, to Leia, who rolled her eyes and looped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

Leia smiled, and breathed in his scent. She tipped her head up and he brushed her lips.

All was right in the galaxy.


End file.
